Dragon on set
by FoxtrotTango543
Summary: What do you do when Toothless is allowed to run riot on a movie set and nobody knows what to do? You call in Hiccup H. Haddock, Hollywood's only certified Dragon Trainer, obviously! Originally based off the auditions with Toothless and Kit Harrington, but went nuts afterward.
1. Dragons, movie sets and other bad ideas

Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, and knowing my luck, I probably never will. All rights go to the author of the books, Cressida Cowell and the company that made the much-loved films and series, Dreamworks. This fanfiction has a modern AU.

* * *

The studio was in a previously unknown state of chaos. Equipment had been toppled, papers were left lying around, and the employees were hiding in the break room. And it was all Toothless' fault.

"How do we get him to stop?" a terrified intern asked. "At this rate, there won't be a studio for us to work in!"

"Can't we just lure him away with some fresh cod?" a second intern grumbled. "He loves cod!"

"He found where we kept our supply and ate it all in one go," the director told them. "Luckily for us, I got a certain contact in case of an emergency situation like this one. It came the same day as he did."

"And who does it call?" a video editor queried.

"You'll see," the director told him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. The director hurried to answer it, opening the door and breathing a huge sigh of relief when they saw who was there. The team looked to each other and grinned. Of course the director would have thought to call the only person in the whole world who could possibly deal with Toothless . . . Hiccup.

"So, why did you call me?" Hiccup asked.

"Take a look," the director mumbled, stepping back to reveal the chaos caused by one Night Fury. Hiccup clapped a hand to his mouth as he surveyed the damage. Then he strode over to Toothless, who didn't know that Hiccup was here.

"Toothless, what have you done to the place?" Hiccup scolded. Toothless first wanted to hug Hiccup because it had been so long since they were last together (actually, it had only been a few hours, but Toothless had honestly thought it had been an entire millennia) but after seeing the absolutely livid look on his face, he decided to stay put. "It looks like you ripped the place apart! This isn't even your stuff, either! It belongs to the poor actor people you've been messing with!" Then Hiccup smiled. "Never mind. I know exactly how to deal with you." The dragon rider left the way he came in, returning moments later with a backpack stuffed to the gills with . . . something.

"I figured you were going to have dragon trouble sooner or later, so I brought over a few things that can keep him in line," Hiccup explained, fishing around in the bag for a long leash attached to a collar. Toothless screeched and backed away from the collar. "Yes, Toothless, I brought this with me. I heard you were being bad, so I took this. And they will be allowed to use it on you."

"Have you ever put it on him?" an intern giggled.

"No, he usually starts behaving once he sees it," Hiccup answered nonchalantly. "The pouting starts to kick in and he gets really moody, don't you, you big baby boo?"

"Baby boo?" the makeup artist cooed. "That's adorable!" Toothless let out a draconic moan of embarrassment and did his best to hide his face.

"Ah, I don't mind you calling him that, but don't do it too often or he'll get mad and lash out," Hiccup cautioned. "And I don't think this place is fireproof." Toothless turned away from Hiccup and faced the wall, pouting. "This is what I meant," Hiccup explained, before going over to Toothless to patch things up.

"What's going to happen now?" a makeup artist whispered.

"Hey, Toothless," Hiccup whispered, soothing the Night Fury. "You don't like the collar, do you?" Toothless growled and nudged Hiccup away from him. "You know, that's only if you've been bad. There are things for you if you're good. Here's one of your favourites." Smiling, Hiccup got a torch out of his bag. Toothless sniffed it, and that's when Hiccup turned on the torch and trained it on the floor. Toothless immediately set about trying to catch the mysterious ball of bright light darting around the studio. It darted around the studio, before suddenly staying still. Toothless took the opportunity to pounce on it, but then it disappeared into thin air. Toothless checked under his claws for it, but it wasn't there! Hiccup whistled innocently as he hid the torch behind his back.

"Cat-like qualities," the director noted. "Interesting."

"And here's another toy you like," Hiccup smiled, bringing out a folding pole with several long feathers and bells attached to it. He stood up and raised the end of the pole far above Toothless' head, which is impressive, since Toothless is about 26' tall on his back legs. Toothless tried batting at the colourful feathers with his front paws, eyes widening as he heard the jangling sounds the bells made. Hiccup giggled at his dorky dragon.

"Watching you play with the dragon is all well and good, but how do we get him to behave?" someone asked. Hiccup grinned.

"I guess I should show you how intelligent dragons can be," Hiccup explained, putting the pole away. "Toothless, look at me. You caused all this mess, you know that?" Toothless nodded. "And you're gonna help clean up the mess. They will not do it all by themselves. And because you've been messing with them so much, I have to make it easier for them to deal with you. So I'm leaving the collar and leash with them, so if you act up, they can use it on you to teach you a lesson." Toothless shrieked, but Hiccup stood his ground. "My decision is final, Toothless. You brought this on yourself." The Night Fury whimpered, widening his eyes in the signature 'lost puppy' look that had the inexperienced interns cooing about how adorable he looked. "I know that look, bud. I'm not changing my mind." Sighing, the dragon sat up straight and faced Hiccup.

"We should have called him way earlier," a cleaner commented. "This guy knows his stuff."

"Now, the toys are going to be here with you, too, for when you're being good and deserve a reward, but you can only have them if the director says you can," Hiccup explained. "Speaking of the director, I will be receiving reports on you every day you are here. I don't want any more calls like this, you hear me? Toothless, I thought you knew better than this." Toothless nodded sadly, not daring to look Hiccup in the eye. Hiccup knew just which heartstrings to tug to get remorse out of him. "Good. Now go help them clean up!" Eagerly, Toothless bounded over and tried to sweep up bits of debris with his tail. Hiccup quietly took his leave.

"Is that the same dragon?" the video editor asked. "Doesn't look like it."

"Good thing that's over," a cleaner sighed. The director hurried over to a window, where they could see Hiccup walking away a happy man.

* * *

_**I couldn't help writing this, honestly! I saw the trailer with Toothless and Kit Harrington, and I wanted to write about them, but I can't have a real person as a character. ;-(. So I substituted Kit Harrington for Hiccup Haddock! FT543 signing out!**_


	2. Eels and Night Furies don't mix

Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, and knowing my luck, I probably never will. All rights go to the author of the books, Cressida Cowell and the company that made the much-loved films and series, Dreamworks. This fanfiction has a modern AU.

* * *

A week after his first callout, Hiccup received a phone call from the same director. "Hiccup, thank goodness I finally got hold of you!" they panted. "Toothless is bugging a visiting actor who happens to be a real bigshot in the field! All the poor guy wants to do is eat a sandwich! We need your help in subduing Toothless or the whole set will be ruined! It could even be worse than that - my reputation could be ruined!"

"On my way," Hiccup confirmed as he called a cab to the film set.

He arrived to find the terrified interns hiding (as usual) and the director greeting Hiccup at the door. "You got here quick!" the director remarked. "But we don't have time for conversation! Over here!" They dragged the one-legged dragon trainer over to Toothless, who was growling at a tall, dark-haired man who looked at him rather confusedly. The poor guy had absolutely no clue what was going on. Hiccup rushed over to separate his dragon from the actor.

"Toothless, relax, it's just me," Hiccup cooed, as he led the dragon into a big empty room. "Forget about that guy. Focus on me. That's it, bud. Follow me." Eventually, Toothless stopped snarling, his eyes widening and then pouncing on his rider who had been away for so long (Toothless was really missing Hiccup) and making sure that Hiccup was covered in his scent so nobody tried to hurt him. Hiccup eventually got away from his ridiculously euphoric Night Fury, drool clinging to his skin better than any of those stupid slime adverts he'd ever seen. "Yeah, good to see you too, Toothless. Just stay here for a few minutes, I need to talk to someone." Toothless whined; Hiccup had come back after such a long time apart only to leave him again. "I'll be back before you know it, I promise." This got Toothless hopeful, and he actually stayed when Hiccup left the room to talk to the actor. Although the guy didn't look it, he was terrified. (Clearly, his acting skills were being put to good use.)

"Thank you for arriving to deal with the dragon," the actor thanked. "Why did he go for me?"

"Not quite sure why, but I think it might be something to do with that sandwich you've got there," Hiccup theorized. The interns shared confused looks; a janitor had the nerve to snicker.

"What could it have to do with an eel sandwich that I haven't even had the chance to eat?" the actor asked. In true John Watson fashion, he asked a question that unintentionally answered itself.

"Eel sandwich? Now it all makes sense!" Hiccup unintentionally shouted. "Dragons hate eels! No wonder Toothless was growling!"

"So I'll need a different lunch if I'm going to be anywhere near Toothless?" the bigshot actor asked. "Right. Thanks, Hiccup." The actor walked off the set, evil sandwich in hand, and Hiccup worked on coaxing Toothless out of the room.

"Toothless? Bud, come here," Hiccup called. The Night Fury cautiously padded out of the room, but when he saw Hiccup there, he threw caution to the wind and bounded towards him. For the second time that day, Hiccup found himself pinned to the floor by a literal ton of Night Fury. "Toothless, I told you I wasn't going to leave! I told you!" Toothless snuggled next to Hiccup, which Hiccup gladly accepted. The tired dragon trainer was all too happy to relax with his best friend, but then the actor came back with a hamburger and a plastic bag. He must have thrown away the eel sandwich in favour of the hamburger. Toothless didn't know this, and tried to drag the poor guy away from his precious Hiccup. But Hiccup didn't seem too bothered by the guy, which confused Toothless. Why wasn't Hiccup afraid? He's smelled the horrible eel in his food! He had to easily be one of the most evil beings in history!

"Toothless, you don't need to be so angry with me," the guy said, putting his hands up. Toothless sniffed him, and then he realized this man wasn't armed. The worst thing about him was the eel, and now that's gone, he isn't that bad. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you hated eel, so I got you something to make it up to you." Toothless raised an eye-ridge in pure scepticism; surely this human wasn't seriously trying to bribe a Night Fury? All thoughts had changed (gone) completely as the human brought out one of the biggest cod he'd ever seen. It was huge, fresh, stinky and begging to be eaten, preferably all in one gulp. So that was what he did, making the actor's eyes widen as his peace offering disappeared from view in seconds. After eating, the big, bad Night Fury stretched out like a cat, and the actor couldn't help himself and scratched the dragon's neck. Toothless purred as he was sent into a nirvana that rivalled the feeling he got from dragon nip. "He's quite sweet once he stops growling at you," the actor commented offhandedly. Hiccup smirked.

"You think this is adorable? Wait until you see this," Hiccup grinned, as he used both hands to scratch Toothless' neck, and the dragon's eyes rolled back into his head with pleasure. The actor did the same thing, and Toothless was thrown into the best feeling of his life. He'd only gotten used to two hands scratching his neck, but four felt simply divine. Toothless wished that he could get scratches like this every day from this guy. The dragon yawned as he felt a hand rubbing the front of his head, making sure that he stayed awake.

"I'd love to scratch you more, but I have to go home, big guy," the actor sighed, giving Toothless a hug. After a few seconds of shock, the dragon returned it, and an aww rose up from everyone watching the scene. "I have to go now, Toothless. I need to get to the subway now or it'll leave without me." He waved Toothless goodbye, which the dragon eagerly copied. The actor left to go home, and Toothless left with Hiccup. The Night Fury would finally get to have some time with his Hiccup.

* * *

**_I didn't think that this was going to go any further than a single chapter, but here we are, I guess! And even though rules say that you can't have an actual person as a character in a fanfic, the unnamed actor is styled after the one and only Keanu Reeves. After all, the signs are there:_**

**_1\. Tall with dark hair_**

**_2\. Internationally known_**

**_3\. Still takes the subway despite how much money he makes_**

**_Also, I'm pretty sure that there is no such thing as an eel sandwich. Toothless will be pleased._**


End file.
